


leave off, come here

by nat_cat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_cat/pseuds/nat_cat
Summary: “I heard you talk to Klaus the other day,” Ben tells him, right after he slides a second finger into Diego’s ass.Porn with almost no plot (the plot is talking about the porn): Diego and Klaus talk. Ben and Diego fuck and talk. Klaus and Ben talk. They all fuck.





	leave off, come here

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a...sketch of a 250k fic I wish I'd write, and came from a prompt on discord. Ty all for enabling me, I love u 💜 And special thanks to [duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles), go read their tony fics they make me big sad ;A;

This thing with Ben and Diego has been going on for… a while. Not too long, but. It’s been going. Klaus knows they're doing it; not that either of them said jack shit to him, but it's not like they need to. He can smell it from a mile away, and not even because Ben has practically been living in his pocket for most of his adult life.

In any case, both of them are real tight lipped about it, so it's more than a little surprising when Diego sidles up to him where he's mixing a virgin cocktail and says, “So. Sounding. You ever done that before?”

Klaus spills a little bit, then pours another glass for Diego, but adds a double shot of vodka.

“Uh, sure. I mean. Really? Are you asking what I think you're asking?”

Diego raises an eyebrow at him, like he's saying, _What,_ now _you're shy about your sexploits?_ , which, okay, and also kinda like he’s saying, _What do you think I’m asking?_ , which- okay. Okay then.

“If you must know, yes. Yes I have. Why are we talking about this?”

Diego does take a good long drink before he answers, at least. He puts the glass down and taps his fingers on the bar a few times, like he's thinking about how to phrase his answer.

“Because,” Diego finally says, “I guess I wanted to know what it's like. What the appeal is?”

Klaus gazes at the vodka longingly, trying to make himself accept that this is an actual conversation that he is having with Diego right now. Diego, _his brother_ , who's also fucking his  _other_ brother. Who is technically dead. Came back from the dead. Came back again from a different timeline- who’s whatever.

“Okay,” Klaus starts, stops. Takes a sip reflexively, like it'll do anything. “Okay. It’s. Okay. It feels really weird, especially the first time? It’s never not- I haven't done it _that_ often, it's too- god, really?”

And Diego’s just looking at him. He's a little flushed, the tips of his ears red, but. He’s listening to Klaus like he wants to hear what he has to say. Klaus takes a deep breath.

“Okay. So. It’s a really weird sensation. I can't think of another word for it except- _intense._ It's really, really intense. You get used to it, I guess? Like once you're familiar with the feeling, you know kind of what to expect. It's not even pleasant, I think. But it doesn't hurt, either, if you're careful, you know, take it slow, all that.”

Klaus hopes Diego doesn't want any tips on that.

“So that's- I mean. Why do people do it?”

“Why do people do anything?”

The both drink. Klaus refills for them, makes himself really try and think it through.

“I guess part of it is the challenge of..uh..taking bigger sounds? But it also looks really- it has a weird visual appeal? Watching something disappear inside your- yeah. And I guess. I mean, it can feel like you have to pee, and some people are into that? Some people like it on the painful side, or how it's- Well, things are not supposed to go in there, right? It's kinda uncomfortable, but exciting? I like the- I mean. Fuck. If you use metal, it's cold and kind of heavy? And that can feel good.”

God. _Fuck_.

When Klaus stops talking, Diego looks down at his cocktail, then lifts it to his mouth and drinks, slowly, tilting his head back farther and farther. Klaus watches his throat move as he swallows, mesmerized. When he's done, the ice cubes clink, and Diego lets some slide into his mouth before setting the glass back down. He turns to Klaus, contemplative, takes in how flustered and fidgety he seems. Then, as if suddenly figuring something out that Klaus doesn't know yet, he grins and bites down on an ice cube.

“Thanks, bro,” Diego says.

He pats Klaus on the shoulder as he makes to leave, with a wink as a parting shot.

 

###

 

“I heard you talk to Klaus the other day,” Ben tells him, right after he slides a second finger into Diego’s ass.

“Slow, fuck. It’s been a while,” Diego huffs, pushes a hand flat against the headboard behind him. “You're a creep, you know that?”

Ben hums. “What else is new? What is it you always do to me- hm. Like this?”

He wiggles his fingers a little, first together, then separately. He twists them, starts moving them in and out, but only once or twice. It’s kind of experimental, almost like Ben just wants to see what he can do, how he can move. Like it doesn't matter to him if Diego even gets pleasure from it. It’s- it's a lot. Diego shifts his legs apart a little more, tries to get to the place where this feels good; where he can come from just this. It’s true, he hasn't done this in a while; and they've never done it like this before at all.

Maybe Ben really just wants to try it out. Maybe he’s just curious what it's like from that end. Maybe he really _doesn't_ care if Diego gets off like this. Maybe-

Diego groans, and- "Like that, yeah-"

"Oh, like _that_ , huh," Ben says distractedly, and goes right back to doing something else.

Diego looks down, really takes in the sight of Ben between his legs, and he is- oh, Ben is _smirking_ , Ben knows _exactly_ what he's doing.

“You're a little shit."

"A little shit that'll make you come," Ben says, and then Diego starts moaning and loses the thread of the conversation for a while.

  
###

 

“Brotherfluffer,” Klaus yelps.

The razor clatters in the sink, and he presses a hand to his jaw. He’s cut himself shaving.

“Sorry,” Ben says, and actually means it. It’s been a while since he’s managed to startle Klaus.

Klaus huffs, and tries to clean up one-handedly. He holds the razor under the tab, puts it aside, then splashes water around the sink to rinse down the blood. Ben takes a small towel and wets it, then turns Klaus around and pulls his hand from his face. It’s still novel, every time he does this- every time he touches any of them.

“How you survived this long is a mystery to me,” he says, as he wipes Klaus’ jaw carefully, then presses the towel to the cut.

“You were there for most of- ouch! Be careful you-”

“Sorry, sorry. Hold still.” And to his surprise, Klaus does. That’s novel, too, and Ben has a great many feelings about it. “There, you’re fine. It stopped bleeding.”

Klaus hums and turns to examine his face in the mirror. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Benny boy?”

Ben hops up on the counter, mostly because he can actually feel the surface under him now and says a very Klaus-thing: “Can’t I just want to hang out with my favorite brother?”

Klaus snorts a laugh, and starts fussing with his hair. “You mean your _other_ favorite brother? The one who isn’t blowing you on the reg?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“And how’s that working out for you?”

The question is nonchalant, but Ben knows Klaus better than that. He leans back, doesn’t answer; waits instead for Klaus to look at him again. Klaus does, eventually, just a glance. The back of his neck is flushed red.

“That good, huh?”

“It’s pretty good,” Ben admits easily. “C’mere a sec?”

Klaus looks up again, surprised, but he leaves his hair be and hoists himself up next to Ben, swinging his feet a little. “So, what’s this about?”

Ben throws him a sideways look, raises a single eyebrow at him.

“Oh,” Klaus says, more hesitant than Ben would have thought. “Oh, so it’s like that, huh?”

“Yep.” Ben knocks their knees together. “That’s what it’s like.”

Klaus doesn’t move away, but he doesn’t say anything, either.

Ben leans in. “Aren’t you curious?”

  
###

 

“So this is what i've been missing out on, huh?”

“If you don't shut the fuck up-”

But Diego doesn't get any further, breaks off into a groan. He’s sweating like he usually doesn't during sex, feels it slick between his shoulder blades. His thighs are burning because he's been kneeling a while and Klaus keeps pulling him back against his chest, keeps stroking down his sides and nosing along his neck, behind his ear. It probably feels really good, but Diego’s too high-strung right now for it to really register.

Ben’s there right in front of him, kneeling as close as he can. He keeps looking at Diego, and Diego knows it's because he looks good like this, that Ben _likes_ how he looks like this: how it shows off his tight stomach, his pecs. He can feel how hungry Ben’s eyes get when he lets his head fall back onto Klaus' shoulder, exposes the length of his neck. And Klaus likes it too, has said as much, _look at you, fuck._ Diego can feel his dick pressing against his ass, sliding along his skin when Klaus shifts. He’s been jerking Diego off a little, languidly, like maybe he'll do it for hours, but now he's just holding his dick still. Everything down there is so wet, lube everywhere, and Ben is watching, that little furrow between his brows that means he's concentrating. A slim tentacle keeps sliding over Diego's balls, strangely tingling, the touch too soft to be anything but a tease.

It's nice. It's- it's nice, Diego's sure, it's just that he can't- he _can't_ , because now there is another tentacle, thinner still, almost nothing, and it’s slowly pressing into the head of his dick.

“Hey,” Ben says, reproachful, “you gotta relax.”

"You try," Diego bites out, tense all over.

Klaus hushes him, pets him, like he's an animal that needs calming, and then slides a hand into his hair, pulls at it meanly, makes Diego give him his neck. "He said to relax," he whispers into Diego’s ear, sounding so sweet, right before he bites, hard, high up on Diego’s neck.

Diego feels like a bow, strung between the hand in his hair and the hand on his dick, and this has to be impossible, how does anyone _do_ this-

It’s not even really inside him much yet, just the tip, and it’s-

Klaus bites harder, sucks, bruises him up, and then Ben’s there, nipping over his collar bone, meeting Klaus for a kiss over Diego’s shoulder. Diego can't see it, but he can _hear_ their mouths moving together. Klaus is warm at his back, hands soft, and Diego himself feels like a furnace, but Ben is cool in front of him, and the contrast sends goosebumps racing all over Diego’s skin.

It’s too much, like he’s being pulled in all different directions all at once, and he still can’t escape the sensation of something trying to get up his dick. He can’t keep in a small whimper, feels pathetic about it, but they’re not- they need to- he _needs_ -

Klaus hushes him again, mouthing softly over his shoulder, and Diego can’t even get mad about it, because all he can think about is that he can’t look at his own dick past Ben. It makes him white-hot with nerves, that he can’t see what’s going on. Ben must notice, because he catches Diego’s eyes, looks up at him earnestly, and moves back a little so he can stroke his palms up over Diego’s stomach until he’s cupping his pecs.

For some reason out of all the things they’ve done, _this_ is what makes a blush rush up his chest; he can feel his face heat, the embarrassment sudden and unexpected, just from Ben’s hands squeezing his-

"Maybe we should put him in a lace bra sometime, huh?"

Klaus is- Klaus is a shit, a bastard, a _menace_ , and Diego is going to-

“Keep doing that,” Klaus tells Ben, and moves his hand up and down Diego’s dick, once, twice, too loose to do anything more than frustrate him.

Ben puts his cold mouth over Diego’s nipple and sucks lightly, plays with his piercing, kneads at his chest. It feels good, soothing almost, Ben’s hands now warm from Diego’s own body heat, except it also makes him want to squirm, to move away or press into it, his body can't decide. He does neither, leans back against Klaus a little more, his pecs flexing without him really meaning to, and tries to hold still for it.

Klaus hums, and Diego can feel it vibrating right through him. “There you go, you’re okay. Just gotta relax for us.”

That’s easier said than done. But, Diego realizes, Klaus _has_ done this before, multiple times even. That’s almost too much to think about, so instead he tries to breathe, to let go of some of the tension. Klaus pulls him back more, jerks him off a little again, and that helps.

“You’re okay,” Klaus says into his ear, and _god_ , but that helps too. “You’re doing so well. A little more now. You gotta breathe.”

Diego realizes he hasn’t been, gulps in air. The tentacle slithers in deeper, and he can’t help the broken sound escaping him. It makes Ben look up, but Diego can’t meet his eyes, can only look down between them, where he can now see it slowly pushing into him a little farther still. Somehow it’s worse like this, or better, having the visual. He watches it go in, one row of tiny suckers after the next, suddenly so aware of how he’s panting, of how he can’t get away.

“Oh,” Klaus croons at him, “oh, I know, I know, it’s alright, you’re alright.”

He starts petting Diego’s hair. Diego feels his face screw up, and then Ben’s hands are on his cheeks and he's kissing him, so soft that it makes a tear spill over and slip down.

“You can take it, I know you can,” Ben says, quiet and like it’ll be true just because he said so. “Just gotta give it up for us.”

“Shh, shh shh,” Klaus hums, rhythmically, lovingly.

Diego feels his breath hitch, and hitch, and hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!  
> Come hang out, general/pornish tua discord: https://discord.gg/C6GKdZm or send me prompts on [tumbls](https://natcat-is-trying.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
